gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
GTA Wiki:Bieżące wydarzenia/Archiwum/2010-5
Gone Clubbin'/Nowy kalendarz eventów 9 grudnia 2010, 14:07 (dodane przez: Texel) right|275px Po wyłonieniu w ubiegłym tygodniu zwycięzców konkursu na najlepsze video - Fight Club, czas na następny - jest on zatytułowany Gone Clubbin'. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, tematem konkursu są kluby nocne w Liberty City. Jak zwykle, Polacy nie mogą zabawić się w konkursie. A oto kolejny rozkład eventów Rockstara, tym razem w okresie styczeń-marzec 2011. Gracze będą mogli wziąć udział w siedmiu eventach, z czego dwóch związanych z serią GTA. left|275px 7 stycznia (piątek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (Xbox 360) 20 stycznia (czwartek), 0:00 - 3:00 /'GTA IV oraz EFLC' (PC) 4 lutego (piątek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (PS3) 17 lutego (czwartek), 0:00 - 3:00 /'Midnight Club: Los Angeles' (Xbox 360) 4 marca (piątek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (Xbox 360) 18 marca (piątek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'GTA IV: Complete Edition' (Xbox 360) 31 marca (czwartek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (PS3) Wielka promocja na Steamie! 7 listopada 2010, 11:53 (dodane przez: Texel) center|600px Dla wszystkich maniaków GTA, którzy nie posiadają jeszcze niektórych gier z serii GTA, platforma Steam przygotowała promocję. Kończy się ona dzisiaj (trwała przez weekend, wybaczcie za opóźnienie). Jeszcze tylko do jutra można zakupić na tej platformie pięciopak gier z serii (GTA1, GTA2, GTA III, Vice City oraz San Andreas) ze zniżką aż 75%! Paczka, która zazwyczaj kosztuje 30 euro, jest dostępna za niecałe 30 złotych. Warto się skusić, choćby dlatego, aby pograć bez płyty w napędzie. Paczkę, po uprzedniej rejestracji w serwisie, można zakupić tutaj. Relacja: Multiplayerowy event Rockstara w EFLC na platformie PC (20 października) 2 listopada 2010, 17:57 (dodane przez: Texel) [[Plik:News (39).jpg|thumb|center|640px|Absolutny, multiplayerowy dom wariatów. Dwa Buzzardy rozrzucają szczątki płonącego pojazdu, wynikająca z tego eksplozja wyrzuca GwRockstar3 w powietrze...]] Dziękujemy wszystkim, którzy wzięli udział w evencie gry Episodes from Liberty City, który odbył się w środę 20 października na platformie Games for Windows Live - nieważne, czy graliście z nami lub przeciw nam, dyskutowaliście o grze na czacie czy oglądaliście przekaz na żywo. (...) Nasz event miasta Liberty City rozpoczęliśmy dodatkiem The Lost and Damned, trybem "Team Deathmatch", rozegranym w więzieniu. Cała rzecz rozpoczęła się, gdy PihtoDed przebiegł po górnej kładce, używając wysokości aby ściągnąć naszych GwRockstar3 i GwRockstar4. Później, Alekc Holland i TouchedExpert wybiegli zza rogu spacerniaka tylko po to, aby zostać podziurawionymi przez GwRockstar1. Na końcu, PihtoDed, Alekc Holland, TouchedExpert i ich drużyna odnieśli krwawe zwycięstwo, zdobywając $4 783, zabijając 45 graczy i ginąc 20 razy. Następnym punktem imprezy były wyścigi - wybraliśmy trasę "Ramped Up" - gracze ścigali się samochodami przez trzy okrążenia. Podczas rozpoczęcia drugiego okrążenia, jimmyt1988 nieuważnie stanął obok swojego samochodu; próbował wsiąść z powrotem, gdy GwRockstar1 przyspieszył za nim i wgniótł go w jego samochód. Auć. Gdy wszystko już się dokonało, pierwsza nagroda powędrowała do gracza IvanGTAIV, który przejechał trzy okrążenia w czasie 4:17,62. Przed zmianą dodatku, zagraliśmy jeszcze w trybie "Lone Wolf Biker" w Bohan, z klasą broni "Powerful". Już podczas rozgrywki, taxidriver555 był ścigany praktycznie przez wszystkich graczy, robiąc wszystko, aby utrzymać się przy życiu jak najdłużej. Jego piękne manewry na nabrzeżu spowodowały, że GwRockstar2 wjechał prosto do wody. Na końcu, to właśnie taxidriver555 udowodnił, że był najlepszy - zdobył $876 w czasie 1:45,12. Po zakończeniu rozgrywki w The Lost and Damned, rozpoczęliśmy ją na nowo w The Ballad of Gay Tony. Pierwszym trybem gry był "Deathmatch", rozegrany w wesołym miasteczku na południu Broker. GwRockstar1 i IvanGTAIV przez długie chwile walczyli ze sobą (pokazuje to jeden ze screenów). Ostatecznie to IvanGTAIV zwyciężył z wynikiem 28-9. Następnie, rozegraliśmy kilka wyścigów - na trasie "Club Class" zwyciężył GUSSI111 w czasie 3:34,50 ($1 350). Następnie, odbyły się dwa wyścigi "GTA Races" - sprawnie kierując czołgami APC, pierwszy wyścig zwyciężył ISI Thuga, drugi zaś taxidriver555. W ostatnim wyścigu wieczoru, na trasie "Tar Mucked" zwyciężył FestenGTA4 w czasie 4:39,74. Gratulacje wszystkim. Zgodnie z długą tradycją eventów Social Clubu, ostatnim trybem wieczoru był "Free Mode" - jak zwykle, nie obeszło się bez wybuchów, strzelanin, Buzzardów i łodzi. Sytuację doskonale przedstawiają screeny. [[Plik:News (40).jpg|thumb|center|640px|''GwRockstar1'' dosłownie zgniata PENDULUM RULIT podczas wyścigu w The Lost and Damned.]] [[Plik:News (41).jpg|thumb|center|640px|''GwRockstar1'' skręca podczas wyścigu, ścigany przez kettavan i FlashGTA10, który przewrócił autobus na dwa koła.]] [[Plik:News (42).jpg|thumb|center|640px|''GwRockstar1'' strzela w stronę taxidriver555 podczas gamemodu "Lone Wolf Biker" w The Lost and Damned.]] [[Plik:News (43).jpg|thumb|center|640px|''GwRockstar1'' i ekipa (po lewej) strzelają w samochód PizzaPasta2000 (po prawej) podczas trybu "Free Mode".]] Oto lista wszystkich, którzy wzięli udział w tym evencie (niektórzy zostali przypadkowo pominięci): Nowy kalendarz eventów (październik-grudzień) 17 października 2010, 11:19 (dodane przez: Texel) Przedwczoraj, Rockstar Games udostępnił fanom serii nowy kalendarz eventów w rozgrywce multi-player. Ogółem, do końca roku gracze będą mogli wziąć udział w siedmiu eventach - dwóch związanych z serią GTA. Oto pełny rozkład eventów na okres październik-grudzień 2010. left|275px 20 października (środa), 23:00 - 2:00 /'EFLC' (PC) 28 października (czwartek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (PS3) 29 października (piątek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (Xbox 360) 11 listopada (czwartek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (Xbox 360) 19 listopada (piątek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'EFLC' (PS3) 3 grudnia (piątek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (PS3) 16 grudnia (czwartek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (Xbox 360) Grand Theft Auto IV: The Complete Edition 7 października 2010, 19:39 (dodane przez: Texel) 300px|right W ofercie sklepu Amazon.com, dwa dni temu pojawiła się nowa pozycja, związana z serią GTA - Grand Theft Auto IV: The Complete Edition. Kompilacja będzie zawierać grę Grand Theft Auto IV i dwa dodatki - The Lost and Damned oraz The Ballad of Gay Tony. Paczka zostanie wydana na razie tylko na konsole PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360. Cena dodatku powinna zachęcić wszystkich, którzy jeszcze nie zakupili tych gier - jest to $39,99 (~114,68 PLN). Kompilacja zostanie wydana 29 października. Można ją zamówić już dzisiaj, wchodząc pod ten adres. GTA na Macintoshach - reaktywacja 10 września 2010, 19:39 (dodane przez: Texel) Najpierw coś długo oczekiwanego przez fanów GTA, posiadających apple'owskie iPady. Otóż wczoraj wydanie GTA: Chinatown Wars na tą platformę stało się faktem. Grę można kupić w AppStore lub tutaj w cenie $9,99. A teraz - coś po części związanego z powyższą informacją, a po części z tym newsem. Rockstar ogłosił, że Trylogia (III, VC, SA) zostanie wydana po raz n-ty, tym razem na Macintoshe. Premiera jeszcze w tym roku. Na dokładkę - konkurs na filmik, wyreżyserowany w Video Editorze, został rozstrzygnięty. Nagrodę - komputer Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned Custom PC od firmy Shuttle otrzymał IWJOSH z Anglii. Zwycięski film nosi nazwę Easy Rider, a obejrzeć można go tutaj. Kolejna wersja spolszczenia GTA IV 4 września 2010, 17:15 (dodane przez: tomta1) Parę dni temu zespół GTA Polska i PLProjekt wydał kolejną wersję spolszczenia Grand Theft Auto IV, obdarzoną numerem 0.97. Autorzy zapewniają nas, że, pominąwszy kilkadziesiąt linijek z wirtualnego internetu, gra jest przetłumaczona w 100%. Najnowsza wersja jest kompatybilna z wszystkimi patchami, z wersją 1.0.7.0. włącznie. Spolszczenie można pobrać na stronie GTAPolska.pl. Chinatown Wars na iPada - reaktywacja 2 września 2010, 19:39 (dodane przez: Texel) 350px|right Prawie trzy miesiące temu, pisałem o konferencji Take-Two Interactive, na której firma ta zapowiedziała Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars na apple'owskiego iPada - od tego czasu, prawdopodobnie wszyscy czekający na grę na tą platformę dawno o niej zapomnieli. Rockstar postanowił odświeżyć pamięć fanów - zapowiedział wydanie tej gry już 9 września, czyli za tydzień. Będzie dostępna do kupienia w App Store za $9,99. Największą zmianą, wprowadzoną w stosunku do wersji na Nintendo DS, PSP i iPhone'a, jest znacząca poprawa grafiki - według zapewnień Rockstara, ma ona zostać podniesiona do poziomu HD. SA-MP 0.3b wydany! 22 sierpnia 2010, 8:16 (dodane przez: Texel) right|Logo San Andreas Multiplayer Wczoraj, ekipa SA-MP Team wydała nową wersję swojego multiplayera, oznaczoną numerem 0.3b. Oto lista zmian, które wprowadzono w stosunku do wersji 0.3a: Klient: *ważne aktualizacje bezpieczeństwa; *poprawki dla przeglądarki serwerów; *lepsza synchronizacja graczy i animacji; *datowanie czatu za pomocą komendy /timestamp; *pliki (wraz ze zdjęciami) zapisywane są teraz w folderze User Files/GTA San Andreas; *brak ograniczeń co do rozdzielczości ekranu; *usunięto przyczyny wielu crashy. Serwer: *nowe prędkości pojazdów (SetVehicleVelocity) oraz funkcje rotacji *możliwość śledzenia wszystkich animacji gracza *gracze mogą zostać oskryptowani by trzymali przedmioty *nowy limit przedmiotów (do 400 elementów) i możliwość ustawienia ich widoczności (draw distance) *wiele wyeliminowanych bugów tłumaczenie listy - GTAM.info Modyfikację można pobrać tutaj: *'SA-MP 0.3b (Klient)' *'SA-MP 0.3b (Serwer, Windows)' *'SA-MP 0.3b (Serwer, Linux)'